The present invention is an improvement on removable traction cleats that use relatively wide skirts. An example of such a cleat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,366, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Cleats typically comprise an axial member that at one end include an engagement device, such as a screw, for removably attaching the cleat to the shoe, and at the second end a narrow spike for engaging the ground. Removable cleats that are used on golf shoes typically have a skirt extending radially outward from the region between the two ends of the axial member. Typically the skirt has two holes disposed on either side of the spike for receiving a specially designed wrench, which can be used to twist off or on the cleat. These holes frequently become clogged with mud. If the mud is allowed to dry and harden, it becomes very difficult to remove the dried mud and use the wrench.